Patience is a Virtue
by kffproject
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2019] For: kajegaje. Dua minggu yang lalu Jongin terbangun dari tidur panjang. Sebuah patahan memori suara tawa penuh adiksi dari dalam mimpi membuat ia tak dapat lagi senyum bahagia. Berbekal kenangan fiksi itu dan sebuah kompas di pergelangan tangan, Jongin berkelana ke utara. Barangkali Jongin menemukan 'dia'./Kaisoo-EXO-Kai-D.O.


**Title**

Patience is a Virtue

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Doh Kyungsoo

 **Side Casts**

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Junmyeon, Tao, Kris, Yeri, etc.

 **Genre(s)**

 _Fantasy, Soulmate, Drama, Kingdom!AU._

 **Summary:**

 _For: Kajegaje_

 _Dua minggu yang lalu, Jongin terbangun dari tidur panjang. Sebuah patahan memori suara tawa penuh adiksi dari dalam mimpi membuat ia tak dapat lagi senyum bahagia. Berbekal kenangan fiksi itu dan sebuah kompas di pergelangan tangan, Jongin berkelana ke utara. Barangkali Jongin menemukan 'dia'._

 **Warning:**

 _Genderbender, smut, mpreg, smut, lil bit gore._

 **Author's Note**

Mati-matian ngerjain ini guys. Meski ga sesuai harapan tapi semoga kalian sukak huhuhuhu. Ini baru part I ya. Nanti ada lanjutannya muah.

Buat kaje: Prompt kamu buagus bgt. Sorry kalo ini juauh bgt dr harapan kamu heuheuhuehu..nikmatin ajalah ya.

Oke check it out!

.

-.000.-

.

Part I

Istoriya adalah sebuah kerajaan besar di selatan. Dinding kerajaan itu ditempeli kulit kerang dara. Pasir yang mereka pijak adalah serpihan mutiara. Penduduknya berkulit emas kecoklatan sebab matahari di Istoriya bersinar dua kali lipat lebih terik dari sisi dunia lainnya. Istoriya berada di tepian pantai, tepatnya di sepanjang Semenanjung Lech. Di tepian pagar kerajaan yang menjulang tinggi itu terdapat ratusan kapal yang menepi. Oleh karena itu pula lah Istoriya disebut kerajaan seribu dermaga.

Penduduk kerajaan itu mayoritas adalah pengembara. Mereka terkenal dengan keras wataknya, kuat fisiknya, dan beringas perilakunya. itu terbentuk bukan tanpa sebab. Meskipun Istoriya adalah sebuah kerajaan yang kelihatannya makmur, tetapi mereka memiliki kehidupan yang pelik. Disana hujan jarang turun, sayuran susah tumbuh, air tawar adalah benda yang sangat langka, hanya kaum bangsawan yang bisa menikmatinya. Maka, rakyat istoriya memilih untuk mencari sumber airnya sendiri.

Tapi, dari semua itu, ada satu alasan krusial mengapa mereka disebut pengembara. Bukan karena mereka mencari sumber air, melainkan mereka memiliki sebuah kompas. Bukan sembarang kompas. Itu adalah anugerah. Kompas itu tercetak di pergelangan tangan tepat di nadi bagai tato. Tak bisa dihapus, pun tak bisa dicegah kehadirannya. Setiap anak laki-laki yang baru saja mendapatkan 'mimpi panjang', keesokan paginya kompas itu bergerak. Jarum kompas akan menunjuk satu arah dimana belahan jiwa mereka berada.

Bagian buruknya, kompas itu memiliki sisi menyebalkan yang tak bisa ditawar. Bahwa setiap pagi, kompas yang berada di atas nadi akan berdenyut menyakitkan. Seperti bom waktu, kompas hanya berhenti ketika mereka menemukan belahan jiwanya. Jadi itulah alasan mengapa sebagian besar rakyat Istoriya berkelana, menjelajah laut, mendaki gunung, bahkan sampai mengelilingi dunia. Dulu, alasan mereka adalah untuk mencari tujuannya, namun sekarang, satu-satunya alasan adalah untuk menghentikan rasa sakit. Sebab, rasa sakit itu pilu dan ngilu, rasa yang sangat menyiksa.

Karena orang-orang tidak lagi merasakan manfaatnya, maka kompas itu bukan lagi disebut anugerah, melainkan **kutukan**.

-.000.-

Adalah ia Kim Jongin, putra bungsu keturunan ke-tujuh dari raja pertama yang dianugerahkan kompas. Konon katanya, kutukan kompas itu akan menghilang setelah tujuh turunan. Apabila itu benar, maka Jongin bisa disebut sebagai orang _sial_ yang terakhir.

Ia hanyalah Kim Jongin, anak selir ke-lima raja Istoriya yang sekarang. Dia lelaki yang tidak punya tujuan karena keberadaannya tak pernah diperhitungkan. Seberapa pun cerdasnya ia, tidak ada yang menaruh harapan kepada Jongin untuk mendapatkan posisi di istana. Maka, Jongin yang kala itu berusia dua puluh tahun tidak pernah ambil pusing dengan hidupnya. Jongin menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermalas-malasan, membaca buku roman di perpustakaan, atau ikut sepupunya berlayar bersama pelaut.

" _Aye, Capt!"_ teriak Jongin di terik siang itu kepada sepupunya, Chanyeol.

Chanyeol adalah pengecualian. Dia satu-satunya orang yang menaruh harapan banyak pada Jongin. Percaya tidak percaya, Chanyeol memiliki sebuah 'penglihatan'. Chanyeol meramal bahwa suatu hari Jongin akan menjadi raja. Chanyeol percaya bahwa hari itu akan tiba, hari dimana perang dingin antara tiga kerajaan berakhir.

Tentu saja, sebagai sepupu yang baik, Jongin tidak percaya apa kata lelaki itu. Chanyeol adalah seorang penghayal, tidak mungkin perang dingin yang telah berlangsung selama seabad itu akan berakhir begitu saja dengan kelahirannya. Terlebih, Chanyeol satu kalipun tak pernah membuktikan bahwa ramalannya benar.

" _Capt!_ " Jongin masih berteriak, di lengannya keluar gurat urat nadi dan otot bisepnya mengencang ketika menarik jangkar kapal. Keringatnya meleleh dari pelipis, kulitnya yang kecoklatan terlihat bersinar di bawah terik matahari musim kemarau. Barang siapa yang melihatnya, niscaya ia akan jatuh cinta. Jongin adalah indah. Keindahan tubuh dan wajahnya tersembunyi karena ia seorang yang menutup diri. Ia jarang keluar istana dan menghabiskan waktu dengan orang terdekatnya saja. Namun, tidak hari ini.

Saat ini Jongin sedang membantu Chanyeol dalam mengikuti lomba mencari harta karun yang diadakan rutin di kerajaan mereka. Tentu saja harta karun itu adalah buatan. Mereka diberi peta serta _riddle_ untuk mengasah kecerdasan. Perlombaan itu diperuntukan untuk remaja yang belum memiliki kompas.

Jongin yang bosan dengan kehidupan monotonnya, ikut serta untuk mengisi waktu liburan. Lagi pula jongin suka berlayar, dia ingin sekali bertemu atau bertarung langsung dengan bajak laut sungguhan seperti di novel yang ia pernah baca.

Ironisnya, keinginan itu terwujud. Seminggu setelah mereka berlayar ke tengah samudra, kapal mereka yang hendak pulang dan telah membawa dua peti harta karun dirompak oleh bajak laut. Jongin kala itu bersemangat, dengan sok hebat ia ikut bertarung padahal kemampuan berpedangnya belum selihai Chanyeol. Maka larilah ia terbirit-birit untuk menyelamatkan diri ke buritan kapal. Kemudian, karena tersudut, maka dia melompat ke air dan naasnya ia hilang ditelan ombak.

Tubuhnya teromang-ambing dibawa ombak laut berwarna viridian. Jongin pikir mungkin ajal sudah menjemput dan dia hidup sebatas ini saja―hidup tidak berguna selama dua puluh tahun terakhir. Kalau dia jadi ibunya, mungkin menyesal susah payah melahirkan orang semacam dia.

Jongin kala itu masih bisa sedikit membuka mata. Kerlip silau matahari musim itu membuat ia dapat melihat sauh yang mengambang di permukaan. Diraihnya dengan tangan lemah. Memang kalau sudah nyaris tenggelam, apapun diraih meski hanya seutas tali yang bahkan tak bisa menyelamatkan hidupnya. Pada akhirnya, Jongin menghirup air masuk ke hidungnya kemudian sesak di tenggorokan. Pandangannya buram dan ia tertidur panjang.

-.000.-

Tepat empat belas hari ia tertidur pulas layaknya hibernasi. Kepalanya seperti dihantam ketika dia terbangun. Jongin mengerjapkan mata dan dilihatnya ruangan yang familiar.

 _Oh aku masih hidup_. Pikirnya.

Suara kayu yang bergesekan dan desau ombak seperti membawa memori terakhir dimana ia berada. Dia masih di dalam kapal. Jongin ingin bangun, tapi tak jadi karena ada sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Jongin bermimpi indah dalam tidurnya dan dia tahu bahwa ketika dia beranjak dari pembaringan maka dia akan melupakan mimpi itu selamanya. Jadi sebelum itu, ia ingin mengingatnya. Kemudian Jongin memejamkan mata sejenak.

"Apa rasanya?" Suara muncul dari arah bingkai pintu menyentak atensinya sehingga mau tidak mau Jongin menoleh pada sosok itu. Chanyeol masuk ruangan dan bersandar di dinding kayu.

"A-apa?" suara Jongin parau. Ia baru sadar kalau tenggorokannya sangat kering dan ia haus luar biasa.

"Bagaimana rasanya sok jagoan melawan perompak, kemudian tenggelam di laut dan merepotkanku untuk mengangkatmu yang nyaris mati, tapi kau malah tidur selama empat belas hari?"

"Empat belas hari?" Jongin membelalakkan matanya. Mereka tahu apa artinya itu. Tidur panjang artinya bermimpi panjang. Dan mimpi yang panjang artinya sebuah pertanda bahwa di lengannya muncul kutukan itu.

Dengan wajah horor Jongin mengambil lengan kanannya, dilihatnya di nadinya ada lingkaran dengan jarum kompas ditengah bergerak seperti sihir. Setiap kapal yang mereka tumpangi terombang ambing tak tentu arah, kompas itu bergerak menunjuk satu titik. Mengikuti setiap pergerakan maka nadinya berdenyut menyakitkan. Sakit sekali.

"Itu mengarah ke utara." Chanyeol berkata seolah ia tahu segalanya. Dia mendekat pada tepian ranjang Jongin dan duduk sambil meletakkan senampan makanan ke atas nakas.

Dengan wajah yang sama horornya, Chanyeol mendekatkan mukanya ke Jongin. "Kau tahu bagian terburuknya?"

Jongin menggeleng lemah. Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, "Punyaku mengarah ke selatan."

Sebelum Jongin bertanya, Chanyeol menimpali, "Aku tertidur selama lima hari setelah menyelamatkanmu tenggelam."

"itu artinya kita gugur di perlombaan karena kita sudah memiliki ini," balas Jongin.

"Sejak awal kita tidak mungkin menang." Chanyeol tertawa getir. "Dan Jongin, bagian terburuk adalah kompasku."

"Arah selatan?"

"Arah selatan tidak lebih dari lima gugus pulau tak berpenghuni dan sederetan pulau yang terbuat dari es. Tak ada manusia disana!" balas Chanyeol kesal sendiri.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau menemukan jodohmu disana! Atau mungkin dia adalah seekor duyung!" Jongin ikut histeris.

"Setidaknya nasib sepupuku yang malas ini lebih baik dariku. Setidaknya kau akan bertemu manusia." Chanyeol tersenyum pahit sambil mengusap rambut Jongin. "Ada dua kerajaan yang besar di utara, Anatolia dan Armani. Meski sedang perang, kau bisa meminta banyak pengawal untuk kesana."

"Apa yang selanjutnya kita lakukan?"

"Lima hari dengan _full knot_ kita sampai ke dermaga, aku sudah sampaikan kabar kepada ayahmu," kata Chanyeol percaya diri. Mendengar suara perut Jongin yang gemuruh ia menambahkan, "Makanlah. Aku bisa dibunuh _Yang Mulia_ kalau kau mati disini."

-.000.-

Setiap ia terbangun dari tidur, isi kepala Kim Jongin dihantui oleh patahan memori dirinya bersama seorang laki-laki yang rasanya belum pernah ia kenal sebelumnya. Mimpi panjang itu menyisakan memori. Setiap pemilik tato tak bisa tidur nyenyak.

Dia telah tiba di istana seminggu yang lalu. Jongin pagi itu terbangun oleh denyut rasa sakit di pergelangan tangan. Seolah rasa sakit itu adalah alarm yang menyadarkan bahwa dia sudah dewasa dan ini saatnya untuk keluar dari zona nyaman.

Jongin seketika merasa tertekan. Dia merasa dihantui oleh rasa tanggung jawab untuk menemukan orang itu. Orang yang bahkan dia tidak tahu wujud aslinya selain siluet samar dalam mimpi. Jika Jongin tidak berhasil dengan misinya untuk menemukan orang itu, dia sangat takut jika ia berakhir seperti orang kebanyakan. Banyak orang di Istoriya tidak sanggup dengan rasa sakit dan mengakhiri itu semua dengan cara memotong lengan.

Tidak hanya satu atau dua orang yang telah memotong lengan karena lelah dengan pengorbanan mereka. Pada keramaian ibu kota Istoriya, setidaknya kau bisa menemukan satu orang dengan tangan buntung di tiap tikungan. Bahkan, dari kabar yang Jongin dengar, akhir-akhir ini bisnis lengan palsu sangat menjanjikan.

Oleh sebab itu, Jongin merasa berpacu waktu dengan ketahanan dirinya sendiri.

Jongin beranjak ke jendela dan menatap keluar dimana dermaga terlihat jelas. Suara terompet nyaring terdengar. Ia ingat kemarin mendapatkan kabar bahwa kakaknya, Sang Putra Mahkota telah kembali dari berkelana. Secepat kilat Jongin menyiapkan diri untuk turun dan menyambut kakaknya. Namun, ketika dia turun dari tangga untuk menuju ke ruang pertemuan, suasananya tak sesuai ekspektasi.

"Mengapa bubar?" tanyanya kepada sepupunya, Kim Yeri.

Yeri hanya menunduk sambil menuju kakaknya yang duduk lunglai di kursi kesukaannya. Kakaknya melambaikan tangan seraya tersenyum. Oh, betapa rindunya Jongin dengan kakak kesayangannya. Sudah nyaris delapan tahun mereka tidak bertemu.

Jongin berlari kecil untuk mendekat. Kemudian memeluk erat kakaknya. Ada sesuatu yang tak biasa. Pelukan itu terasa janggal ketika dirasa tangan kiri kakaknya tak membalas pelukannya. Mata Jongin membelalak. Dilepasnya pelukan itu dengan perlahan.

"Junmyeon- _Hyung_ , jangan bilang jika..."

Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, kakak yang ia sebut Junmyeon itu menjawab, "Maaf, Jonginnie."

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, anggota kerajaan memotong lengannya.

Bibir Jongin bergetar, banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di otaknya. Dia ingin menyangkal. Akan tetapi cerita memilukan itu cukup dapat dimaklumi. Sebab, Junmyeon bercerita bahwa belahan jiwanya telah menikah dan dia tidak memiliki harapan.

Bagian paling menyedihkan adalah...

Junmyeon adalah calon raja, dan calon raja tidak boleh cacat.

-.000.-

Meski tiga hari telah berlalu, Jongin masih tidak dapat lagi tersenyum. Sekarang dia tahu kenapa manusia di sana memiliki raut muka yang keras. Hati jongin bergejolak. Bagaimana bisa dia menanggung beban ini sementara kakaknya yang berhati baja saja kalah dengan kutukan itu. Di sisi lain ia hanyalah seorang anak bungsu yang manja yang kerjanya bermalas-malasan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Chanyeol, "Cepatlah bereskan pakaianmu. Kita berangkat lima belas menit lagi."

"Aku memikirkan Junmyeon- _hyung_. Dia kehilangan tahtanya Channie! Ayah sedang sakit dan kau tahu perkara apa yang terjadi jika tahta berada di tangan anak ibu kedua? Nasib kita bisa jungkir balik!"

"Tidak usah pikirkan itu. Kim Jongdae dan Kim Minseok tidak seburuk yang kamu kira."

"Tapi aku mengenal mereka! Kau lupa bahwa mereka pernah mengurung kita di ruang bawa tanah? Kau lupa apa yang mereka lakukan kepada ayahmu?"

Chanyeol diam sejenak. "Lima tahun berkelana akan merubah orang, Jongin."

Chanyeol mendekat, membantu Jongin mengepak pakaian. Sepuluh menit kemudian sebuah peluit terdengar menandakan jika pasukan pengantar mereka telah tiba.

"Apa kau sudah berpamitan dengan ibumu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku bosan mendengarnya menangis tiga hari belakangan ini," jawab Jongin dengan tatapan kosong.

Mereka berjalan ke pelataran istana dimana telah terdapat dua pasukan pengantar. Satu pasukan berkuda dengan tentengan banyak barang yang merupakan rombongan pedagang, yaitu pengantar Jongin. yang kedua adalah pasukan berpedang dengan kulit legam dan ikat kepala merupakan pasukan pelaut, yaitu rombongan yang akan pergi bersama Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua menuju pasukan masing-masing. Di pijakan kaki mereka masih terdapat sisa confetti acara perpisahan semalam.

"Jaga dirimu," kata Chanyeol dengan raut sedih.

"Aku sangat takut." Jongin menunduk. "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa menemukannya? Bagaimana jika aku berakhir seperti Junmyeon- _hyung_?"

"Kau ingat aku bisa meramal? Aku tahu kalau kau akan kembali membawa dia."

Jongin tertawa getir, "Kau ini penghayal bagaimana mungkin―"

"Dia punya mata bulat dan senyum berbentuk hati," sela Chanyeol .

"Bagaimana k-kau tahu?!" Mata jongin membola.

"Aku melihat apa yang aku lihat, Jongin. Aku melihat kau membawanya pulang. Tapi, aku tidak tahu siapa diantara kita yang akan pulang duluan. Maka dari itu, ayo berlomba. Jika kau menang, aku akan memberimu apapun yang kau mau."

Jongin terharu, matanya berair dan dia memeluk saudaranya itu. "Aku harap kau yang pulang duluan karena aku yang akan memberi apa yang kau mau."

Mereka pada akhirnya berpisah. Dua pasukan itu mulai berjalan menjauh. Namun, sebelum itu Chanyeol menoleh dan berteriak.

"Apakah _dia_ laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara lantang.

Jongin menjawab dengan suara kerasnya, "Laki-laki!"

 _Tapi tunggu!_ Mata Jongin membelalak. Apabila Chanyeol dapat 'melihat' siapa belahan jiwanya, bukankah Chanyeol seharusnya tahu jenis kelaminnya. Jongin mengumpat sambil menertawakan dirinya, "Dasar pembual."

Sedangkan Chanyeol di kejauhan sana, tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin menggelengkan kepala sambil bergumam,

"Tapi aku melihat seorang perempuan."

-.000.-

Nyaris satu bulan berlalu dan perjalan rombongan Jongin telah sampai di distrik kecil bernama Persia. Selama perjalanan Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Dia merasa rombongannya membicarakan sesuatu di belakangnya.

Dan benar saja, keesokan harinya, Jongin terbangun menemukan dirinya terikat di sebuah pohon sendirian. Sedangkan pasukan kuda dan rombongan pedagang menghilang entah kemana.

"Tao!" Jongin berteriak kepada satu-satunya orang dari rombongannya yang masih berada disitu. Lelaki bernama Tao itu terlihat sedang berdiskusi dengan seorang lagi yang memakai baju serba hitam. Mereka seperti sedang melakukan penawaran.

Bukannya mendekat, Tao malah pergi dan memacu kudanya kencang. Jongin berdecih dan dia baru kali ini mengalami namanya penghianatan.

Orang yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam itu mendekat padanya. Jongin melihat gesturnya dan rasanya dia teringat sesuatu. Orang itu membuka penutup matanya, Jongin menatapnya. Seorang dengan mata bulat dan kulit pucat berada di depannya kemudian memeriksa tangan kanannya.

"Kau tahu kalau kau dijual oleh orangmu sendiri?"

Jongin tak dapat berkata-kata. Entah ia terkesima atau terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Mereka menjualmu dengan harga rendah. Jika aku menjualmu kembali ke orang Anatolia, aku bisa mendapatkan sepuluh, ah tidak, bahkan dua puluh kali lipat."

Jongin masih mendengarkan suara rendah itu.

"Anatolia benci dengan orang selatan. Kau tahu apa yang akan dilakukan mereka setelah aku menjualmu? Bisa jadi mereka memotong lenganmu sebagai cinderamata atau..." Wajahnya mendekat kepada Jongin. Matanya membesar dan itu memberikan sensasi aneh sampai bulu kuduk Jongin berdiri. Jongin hanya mampu terpekik.

Melihat reaksi ketakutan Jongin, orang itu memutar bola matanya malas. "Pantas saja pengawalmu menjualmu. Tidak ada yang bisa diandalkan dari orang sepertimu."

Kerah Jongin diangkat sehingga Jongin mau tidak mau berdiri jika tidak ingin tercekik.

"Seorang pemimpin setidaknya harus ditakuti, tapi yang paling bagus kalau disegani."

Setelah Jongin berdiri, dia baru sadar bahwa orang itu pendek dan tak lebih dari telinganya. Bahunya yang sempit dan tubuhnya yang kurus membuat keberanian Jongin bangkit sebab Jongin pikir dia bisa lebih kuat dari orang itu. Maka Jongin menarik balik tubuh orang itu hingga keduanya tersungkur ke tanah. Tapi dugaan Jongin salah, kaki orang itu membelit tubuhnya kencang hingga sesak. Jongin terkunci, terkapar dengan kedua tangan yang ditekan ke tanah.

Mata mereka beradu. Saking dekatnya, Jongin dapat dengan jelas melihat pori-pori wajah orang itu karena secara tidak sengaja penutup wajahnya terlepas. Tepat dua inchi di depan wajahnya terpampang raut yang familiar. Kulit pucatnya persis seperti di mimpinya.

"Jangan kau pikir aku pendek, maka aku lemah!" Orang itu bangkit sambil mengikat tangan Jongin dengan tali tambang. Jongin sekali lagi terdiam. Diliriknya postur orang itu.

Rambutnya terlalu panjang untuk seorang pria dan terlalu pendek untuk seorang wanita. Kulitnya terlalu halus untuk seorang pria, tapi suaranya terlalu berat untuk seorang wanita. Dan tubuhnya terlalu mungil untuk seorang pria, tapi tenaganya terlalu kuat untuk seorang wanita.

Akhirnya pertanyaan Jongin terjawab oleh suara yang datang kemudian.

" _Noona_! Kyungsoo- _noona_! Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?!"

Seorang remaja berlari ke arah mereka, sejurus kemudian memukul tengkuk Jongin dengan sebatang kayu sampai ia pingsan.

-.000.-

Dua hari belakangan adalah neraka.

Jongin dibiarkan membusuk di sebelah kandang babi. Bau busuk kotoran dan udara pengap membuat dia nyaris memilih mati saja.

"Makan!" remaja nakal yang memukul tengkuknya tempo hari datang membawa senampan makanan yang kemudian ia lemparkan ke tanah.

"Cih." Jongin berdecih lalu menyeringai muak.

"Jangan pilih-pilih makanan." Orang yang ternyata pernah dipanggil Kyungsoo itupun berdiri di belakang anak nakal itu sambil melipat tangan di dada. Jongin akhirnya benar-benar sadar jikalau ia adalah perempuan ketika Jongin memperhatikan bibir orang itu berwarna crimson yang samar.

"Kau pikir aku bisa makan kaki babi di sebelah kandang babi tanpa memuntahkannya? Lebih baik kau bunuh saja aku!" Jongin marah karena sesungguhnya dibalik amarah itu tersimpan rasa malu yang amat sangat sebab ia kalah dari seorang wanita.

"Tsk!" Kyungsoo mendekat. Ia berjongkok menyejajarkan pandangan dengan Jongin. " _Patience is a virtue_ , _Honey_." Kyungsoo mengambil dagu Jongin dengan jarinya. "Besok kau sudah tidak disini lagi. Aku akan menjualmu ke Anatolia. Kau minta mati saja dengan mereka. _I'm not a killer_."

Kyungsoo tergelak sendiri, "Kau tahu bagian lucunya?" tanyanya.

Dia menjawabnya sendiri, "Baru saja Kris, pasukanmu yang berkhianat, meminta tambahan uang padaku. Katanya, harga yang diberikan Tao kemarin terlalu rendah untuk seukuran darah bangsawan." Masih dengan seringai yang sama, Kyungsoo melanjutkan, "Tapi aku bilang hargamu tak semahal itu. Karena bagaimanapun, baru sekali aku bertemu bangsawan semanja ini. Tak mau aku membeli harga semahal itu."

Entahlah, mungkin seringai dari bibir Kyungsoo atau suara melecehkan yang keluar bersamaan dengan raut yang mengejek itu yang membuat Jongin naik darah. Mata Jongin menajam, tangannya yang masih terikat pada kolom kayu itu berontak ingin lepas. Dia ingin sekali menyumpal mulut orang di hadapannya. Maka dia memajukan tubuhnya, membungkam mulut Kyungsoo dengan mulutnya.

Tanpa basa-basi Kyungsoo mengambil pedang yang selalu terkait di pinggangnya. Ia ingin menggorok leher Jongin. Jongin nyaris saja mati terpenggal apabila anak laki-laki di sebelah mereka tidak menengahi.

"Jangan bunuh dia! Kita masih membutuhkan dia."

Napas Kyungsoo memburu. Mukanya merah bukan main. Ia murka. Sementara Jongin menyeringai ingin tertawa meski ujung pedang Kyungsoo masih menempel di lehernya. Jongin menjilat bibirnya seolah menikmati sisa-sisa penyatuan bibir tadi hanya untuk membuat Kyungsoo kesal. Jongin tahu Kyungsoo tidak akan membunuhnya karena Kyungsoo sendiri yang bilang bahwa ia bukan seorang pembunuh.

"Kalau dia mati, kita tidak dapat apa-apa, _Noona_!"

Napas Kyungsoo perlahan teratur. "Kalau bukan karena uang, sudah mati kau, Kim Jongin."

Sebelum keluar kandang itu dan membanting pintunya, Kyungsoo membeli pelajaran dengan membuat luka gores yang panjang di leher Jongin.

-.000.-

Jongin merapalkan sumpah serapah. Dia tidak bisa tidur semalaman memikirkan bagaimana ia meloloskan diri. Langit di luar sana mulai terang dan ayam sudah berkokok. Jongin menggigiti bibirnya sembari memutar otak. Otak bodohnya baru ingat kalau Chanyeol pernah sengaja meletakkan pisau kecil ke dalam sol sepatunya. Dari dulu Jongin selalu merengek apa fungsinya hal itu dan sekarang dia baru tahu.

 _Terima kasih Tuhan. Terima kasih Chanyeol._

Dengan tangan yang gemetaran, Jongin secepatnya mengambil pisau itu dan susah payah melepaskan ikatan tangannya dengan kaki. Matahari di luar sana sudah naik ke atas, lengannya kini terasa sakit karena kompas itu berdenyut menyakitkan. Jongin sekuat tenaga berjalan keluar. Di dengarnya langkah kaki mendekat. Ia bersembunyi, tak sempat keluar kemudian hanya mengubur diri dalam tumpukan jerami.

Semenit kemudian dia mendengar suara anak nakal itu berteriak dari dalam kandang. "Kyungsoo- _Noona_ , orang itu kabur!"

Mereka berlari menjauh dari kandang, "Cepat cari di sekitar desa! Dia tidak mungkin berlari jauh dengan perut kosong!"

Jongin berhasil mengelabui mereka. Anak-anak suruhan Kyungsoo mencarinya ke seluruh desa, padahal justru Jongin ada disana. Jongin masuk ke dalam hunian mereka lalu mencuri makanan. Dia mengambil jubah hitam milik Kyungsoo yang tergeletak asal di lantai. Dia memakai jubah itu. Ia berlari sejauh mungkin kemudian tanpa memikirkan arah. Dia berlari, terus berlari dan tak pernah menengok ke belakang.

Dia tahu, arah utara mengarah ke Armani, sebuah kerajaan di atas pegunungan. Di depannya, nun jauh disana, dia melihat siluet gunung yang tertutup salju. Dia melangkahkan kakinya. Tiga jam kemudian Jongin sampai ke sebuah hutan pinus dan dia baru sadar apabila dia tersesat.

-.000.-

Tiga hari sudah dia berjalan menuju satu arah tapi dia merasa berputar-putar. Jongin mengikuti kemana arah kompas di lengannya bergerak dan selama itu pula Jongin selalu berada di hutan pinus. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada pohon pinus yang menjulang tinggi sekali, tak ada satupun tanaman lain.

Waktu itu adalah petang, Jongin melihat kepulan asap di langit. Jauh di depannya sana ada kehidupan. Perutnya berbunyi nyaring, persediaan makanan yang merupakan hasil curian itu telah habis. Jongin berpikir mungkin orang di depan sana mau berbagi makanan. Ia berjalan ke arah dimana kepulan asap itu berada.

Hari sudah gelap ketika ia sampai. Jongin mengendap sebelum dia mendekat dan menyapa orang-orang yang menyalakan api unggun. Namun, apa yang dia lihat ternyata hanyalah api unggun dengan api yang menyala besar, tanpa seorang pun berada disekitarnya. Akan tetapi, saat dia melihat ke atas, dia terkejut, ada tubuh tergantung terbalik. Satu kaki orang itu terikat pada tali tambang. Itu adalah jerat yang Jongin yakin adalah umpan. Kepala orang itu menghadap ke bumi tepat diatas api unggun. Jongin dapat mencium dengan jelas aroma rambut yang terbakar.

Jongin berjalan mendekat untuk memastikan apa itu adalah mayat. Kakinya bergetar. Tubuh itu berputar perlahan dan akhirnya Jongin dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah orang itu. Mata Jongin terbelalak, wajahnya sangat dia kenal. Tiga hari yang lalu orang itu menerornya dengan ancaman. Tiga hari yang lalu orang itu nyaris memenggal kepalanya.

"K-kyungsoo!"

-.000.-

Ketika masih di istana Jongin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan. Jarang sekali ada orang yang suka membaca di kerajaan itu, jadi perpustakaan itu sepi dan Jongin suka dengan kesunyian. Semakin hari semakin banyak buku yang ia baca, mulai dari novel roman, puisi, bahkan sampai buku pengetahuan tentang tiga kerajaan. Dia menjadi tahu banyak meskipun dia tidak pernah pergi ke luar Istoriya. Jongin juga tahu betul jikalau ada sebuah suku di perbatasan antara Persia dan Anatolia yang suka memakan daging manusia.

Jongin tidak menyangka kalau detik ini dia berhadapan langsung dengan hidangan mereka.

"Jongin, tolong aku."

Jongin rasanya ingin tertawa. Suara berat yang dia dengar kemarin menjadi sedikit melengking dan terdengar merengek. Jongin menyeringai. Dia mendekat ke api unggun itu dan menendang sebuah kayu sehingga akibatnya api itu semakin membesar dan membakar rambut Kyungsoo semakin banyak.

"Hey, kau bisa membunuhku! Hentikan itu!" Kyungsoo meronta. Tapi Kyungsoo berhenti bergerak ketika ia takut jika nanti malah jatuh ke dalam api.

"Aku memang ingin membunuhmu." Jongin tergelak.

"Cepat lepaskan aku! Kalau tidak kau juga akan dimakan! Mereka akan segera datang!" Wajah Kyungsoo panik. Baju serba hitam yang ia pakai nyaris terbakar oleh api.

"Oh, terima kasih telah mengingatkan! Sampai jumpa! _Patience is a virtue_ , _Honey_!"

Jongin beranjak dari situ dan melemparkan satu lagi kayu hingga api semakin besar. Ujung baju Kyungsoo mulai tersulut api. Kyungsoo semakin panik. Suaranya terpekik.

"Jongin kumohon!" Kyungsoo berteriak. "Aku tidak akan menculikmu lagi atau apapun itu!"

Langkah Jongin terhenti. Dia menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku akan mengembalikan uangmu dan kudamu dan aku akan memberimu makanan!" Kyungsoo berteriak tanpa sadar di sudut matanya mengeluarkan air mata.

Jongin tidak bergeming.

"Aku akan menjadi pengawalmu sampai kau bertemu dengan kekasihmu!"

Jongin masih tidak bergeming. Ditatapnya serius wajah orang panik diatasnya.

Seiring Kyungsoo kehabisan waktu, ia pun kehabisan akal bagaimana cara meyakinkan Jongin.

"A-aku akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu!" teriaknya seperti kehabisan napas. Habislah pula harga dirinya. Persetan dengan harga diri.

Wajah Jongin mulai terlihat perubahan. "Apapun itu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum kemenangan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat.

"Meskipun kau menjadi budakku?" tanya Jongin lagi mencoba meyakinkan.

"M-meskipun aku menjadi budakmu," balas Kyungsoo. Api merambat hingga mengenai kulit di bahu Kyungsoo. "Cepatlah! Aku tidak boleh mati disini! Kau bahkan boleh mengikatku setelah ini!" tambahnya dengan tidak sabaran karena ia mulai kesakitan.

"Bersumpahlah!" kata Jongin.

"Aku bersumpah!"

.

.

.

-.000.-


End file.
